The summer of the ball
by JoHnNy CaStLe
Summary: MARY SUE ALERT! Rahchel has lived next to Benny for ten years, now they are both 13 and play baseball at the local Sandlot. What happens when hormones get in the way of friendship? How far will Ray go to get the attention of the Jet? T to be safe.
1. Baseballs make to world go round

**A/N**: The only characters I own are Rachel and her family sooo… yeah. Rachel is a Mary-Sue, sorry, don't like it, don't read it. Don't flame it, it doesn't do any good.

**Ch.1 **

**Baseballs make the world go round**

**Rachel's POV**

_Knock, knock…-pause-… knock, knock. _"Rachel!"

I opened my eyes and pulled my covers up to my chin, "Benny, it's 3:30 in the morning, we have school in a few hours." I tried to look annoyed but failed miserably as I saw his big brown eyes, tired, but sparkling at me none the less. I pulled up my window and stood back as Benny pulled himself through. I tucked my straight brown hair behind my ears and folded my arms across my chest. Benny sat on my bed, his normal spot, and I leaned against the windowsill.

"Don't pretend to be tired" Benny said as I stretched my arms above my head and yawned.

"Who's pretending?" I asked, "Tomorrow's the last day of school and I'm up at three thirty in the morning because you can't sleep." I said irritably.

"Tomorrow's the last day of school." Benny repeated, leaning back on my bed and folding his hands behind his head, "We'll be able to play at the Sandlot more."

"But that's not why you're here." I said and he nodded solemnly. Then, after a brief moment of silence he sat up straight.

"My parents are fighting again." He said and I turned my head towards his bedroom window across from mine. Sure enough, I heard yelling and a bang and a crash, I frowned. "Don't worry Benny," I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

He made an attempt at a smile and stood up, he put a hand on the back of his neck and said, "I should go," and he began walking towards the open window. I felt a tugging in my stomach.

"Benny?" he turned to face me, "You can crash here if you want." I said.

Benny smiled, "Thanks Ray." He said, he pulled up a chair from my desk and I threw him a pillow and a blanket. We fell asleep talking, me trying to calm him down, and him trying to explain his situation.

When I woke up the chair was empty. So I stood up and walked over to the chair, taking off the blanket and the pillow, there I found a note,

Ray-

Went to the lot, then home, see you at school.

-Benny.

Benny often visits during the night, especially when his parents are fighting, but his nightly visits are a secret, he comes late at night and leaves early in the morning. I smiled and added the note to my collection, then got dressed into a pair of jeans and one of Benny's baseball jerseys. He had lent me the jersey when he and the guys had thrown me into the pool at my 12th birthday party. I never gave it back, and he complained every time I wore it, though I knew he really didn't mind.

**A/N:** I'll update if you like it, if I don't get any good reviews then I'll just leave it at that… I know it's short, but this is kind of like a sample.


	2. The Clouds all look like baseballs

**A/N: I got a reviewer so I decided to update… **

**Dislcaimer: I only own Rachel and her family…**

**Ch. 3**

**The Clouds All Look Like White Fluffy Baseballs**

**Benny's POV**

The eighth graders were intimidating, very intimidating. We were at power, the oldest in the whole school. We got the back of the bus, the big tables in the cafeteria, and a free period right after lunch. If this was eighth grade, high school was going to rock.

I waited on Rachel's front porch, tapping my foot impatiently against that hard concrete it was made out of. I was getting extremely annoyed. Rachel looked out the window and held up a finger, signaling 'One more minute.' I threw my hands in the air and turned away from the window, folding my arms across my chest. Rachel ran out the door, slipping one of her shoes on and nearly falling in the process, "Come on!" she said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up the walkway away from her house, "We're going to miss the bus."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, you couldn't stay annoyed at her for long. When we got to the bus stop I realized what Rachel was wearing, "Hey that looks familiar." I said, tugging on the sleeve, "Since when is your name, 'The Jet'?"

She just smiled at me and said, "Hey, if it keeps Phillips off my back I'd wear your boxers."

This got a laugh out of the guys and we talked baseball until the bus came. We got on the bus and as usual, the back seat on the left was empty for me and Smalls, but the seat on the right held Phillips and one of his baseball jerks. Rachel usually sat in this seat, and since it was the last day of eighth grade, I wanted to sit by her.

"Get up Phillips." I said, grabbing the front of his shirt and standing him up.

"It's okay Benny I'll sit up front." Rachel said, and the bus jolted forward, so Rachel grabbed onto a seat for balance.

"No, you'll sit in the back of the bus with me like you always do." I said and Phillips sneered.

"The only way she's sitting back here is on my lap." He said, smiling and winking at Rachel.

Normally me and the guys would just laugh at Phillips' attempts, but I got really pissed off, so I slugged him, hard. Rachel gasped and everyone on the bus turned to face me. I knew I'd get into trouble if people saw it was me so I grabbed Rachel around the waist and pulled her into the seat where she ended up on my lap.

Phillips looked at me sourly and I knew I was going to pay for that later so I shivered slightly. I realized suddenly that Rachel was staring at me.

"I would've just sat up front." She said quietly, me and Smalls looked at her, then burst out laughing.


	3. All's fair in love and baseball

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any people in the Sandlot. But I do own Rachel and her family...**  
**

**Ch.3 – All is fair in love and baseball**

**Rachel's POV**

Phillips wouldn't dare tell anyone that Benny punched him, he'd look like a wimp, not to mention a rat. The school day started with the normal "last day of school assembly". Benny got a perfect attendance award, though that's not surprising.

The guys and I filed out of the auditorium and went our separate ways. Benny and I had AP chemistry, which we were both scraping D's in. Benny's lab partner is a girl named Alicia and my lab partner is a guy named Kyle. We shared a table because the school was running low on money. I felt bad for Alicia and Kyle, they did all the work and me and Benny just fooled around the whole time. That's why were getting D's, Alicia and Kyle weren't exactly smart.

Benny flicked me a note across the table, I caught it in my hand and looked at him, and he was grinning. I opened it up and it read;

Phillips is going to kill me.

I smirked and scribbled back;

Not if I can help it.

Benny looked across the table at me, cocking an eyebrow. He looked extremely cute when he did that. He winked at me and the bell rang, I grabbed my books and pushed in my stool, waiting for Benny to do the same.

He walked me all the way to English class in silence, which was unusual for him, so I got concerned.

"You okay?" I asked, clutching my books closer to my chest and stepping in front of him so he couldn't walk past me.

"Yeah fine." Benny said, he attempted to walk past me but I stuck my foot out in front of him. He stopped and looked at me, "What?" he asked.

"If you're worried about Phillips, don't be. He's a little munchkin, you could beat the shit out of him with one punch. He drops like a rock Benny just don't worry about it." I said. Benny nodded and I moved my foot so we could resume walking. "I'll see you at lunch." I said, as he dropped me off in front of my English class.

"Alright." He said, already halfway gone in the other direction, the bell rang, we were both late to class. I held my breath and stepped into the room.   
"Well, well Rachel, nice of you to join us." said Mr. Clements. "Please have a seat."

I blushed angrily and sat down in the back of the classroom, acknowledging Squints who sat at the table in front of me. I nodded at him as if to say, "I'm fine." And he nodded back.

I sat in English for a full hour, boring. I met the guys by my locker, where they always met. I stuffed all my books in there and looked at Benny, "Are we gonna go outside today?" I asked, as we began the walk to the cafeteria. I never ate lunch, I was busy watching the baseball games going on in the fields. I didn't play in those games because girls wore skirts to school and it wasn't exactly fun sliding in a skirt. Benny always played, along with the rest of the team.

I sat with the girls on the picnic tables, secretly watching the games. It was a half day, so school ended after lunch, for the rest of the summer. All the girls were talking about shoes and clothes and I watched the game. Benny began running for home until the third baseman threw it to the catcher, Benny was in a pickle. "Oh shit!" I yelled, jumping off the picnic table and running over to the field. By the time I got there, Benny ran against home plate, just as the bell rang for the end of the day. On the walk home, Ham was describing the game in full on detail and Benny was saying, "I know, we were there."

Ham was insisting on the fact that I wasn't there, but I said, "Ham, you know I'm watching every game, give it a rest alright."


	4. Hormones get in the way of third

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, I had camp and stuff… xD**

**Disclaimer: Same for all the other chapters…**

**Ch. 4**

**Hormones Get in the Way of Third Base**

**Benny's POV**

"I'll see you at the Sandlot in fifteen minutes." I had said to all the guys, they had nodded, "Sure Benny," and went to their houses until it was only me and Rachel left.

"You still worried about Phillips?" she asked as we stopped in front of her house, she looked concerned.

"Nah, he's a munchkin, he falls like a rock." I repeated what she said before, smiling at her.

She smiled back at me, "See you in about ten minutes Benny." She said, then walked up to her house where her older brother opened the door, "Hey Benny!" he called, then I heard him say, "So how's your boyfriend?" to Rachel.

"Shut up." Rachel replied, walking into the house, her ponytail bouncing behind her.

"Hey Chris." I said, then I walked next door to my own house, the only person there was my little sister, Angela.

"Hey Benny." She said, looking up from the TV and her bowl of Froot Loops with no milk, "Where's Rachel?"

"At her house… where she lives." I said incredulously, looking at her suspiciously, "Why?"

"No reason." Angela replied. Girls were weird, even when they are ten. I shrugged and clambered up the stairs, then I changed into something more comfortable for baseball, put on a hat, grabbed my bat and my mitt, then clambered back down the stairs to see Rachel in my living room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow also.

"That's a nice way to greet a person, what ever happened to, 'Hello, welcome to my humble home' and junk like that." She replied sarcastically.

I grinned, "Where's your mitt?" I asked, "And your hat? And why are you in a skirt." My grin faded.

"I can't play today Benny, I have dance." Rachel said, frowning, "That's okay isn't it?" she asked.

"But Dance is so…. Girly." I concluded, looking disappointed, "Can you show up after Dance?"

Rachel nodded, "If it's not to late." She said standing up, "I'll see you later Benny. Good luck," and she was gone. I watched her go with a frown on my face, "I didn't know she did dance."

"She doesn't." Angela said, standing up and turning off the TV, "She just said that."

"Why would she lie?" I asked, sitting down at the counter in the breakfast nook, looking at Angela.

"To hide something, Duh!" Angela said, then she left the kitchen and started up the stairs to her room, muttering something that sounded like, "Boys are so thick."

**A/N: Sorry it's short… I'm tired… xD**


End file.
